bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Josiah Harry
Basic Stats Birthday: 'July 5th, 2257 '''Origin: '''New Vegas/ Bitter Springs '''Occupation: '''Contract Stealth Assassin '''Height: '''6'1 '''Weight: '''175 lbs. '''Hair: '''None '''Eyes: '''Green '''Languages: English, Spanish, Chinese. Family: Mother : Maria Harry (Deceased) Father: Jose Herrera (Deceased) Current Whereabouts: '''Commonwealth, lives around the science museum gift shop. '''Favored Weapons: '''Melee weapons, swords, brass knuckles, daggers etc. '''Strengths: '''Disciplined, genuine, fair minded. '''Weaknesses: '''Quick to judge, prideful, a little too blunt. Pre-Ghoul Life Josiah was born to Great Khan members Mariah Harry, a prostitute, and Jose Herrera, a chem maker. He was raised on the New Vegas strip during the time of it's Great Khan Occupation, and later in Bitter springs after Mr. House assembled the tribes and forcefully removed the Khan population. His mother was as doting and affectionate as a mother could be to her child. She told him stories of San Francisco, of how she came from the Shi, what she had accomplished there, and their culture. His father stayed relatively out of the picture, aside from a few lessons he would give in Spanish and the small talk that would come with it, Josiah never felt much of a connection with him. Although officially initiated as a member at the age of 14, and respected among his peers for his strength, Josiah didn't take well to the typical Khan method of operating in small scouting bands or full war parties to raid towns. Instead, he chose often to stay behind and be supportive through other means like chem making, repair, and hunting. The unsettling quiet way he'd move about the camp, coupled with the overwhelming success of his hunting trips, eventually caught the attention of a few higher up Khans. By orders by the Elder Khan, he finally received his break in espionage, being sent on trips deep into NCR and Legion territory to expose potential weak points and possible traitors. But with the strength of the Khans waning and tensions rising higher between the two factions of NCR and legion, Josiah found his list of tasks involving espionage growing shorter. Instead, his assignments centered on efficiently removing targets that could jeopardize the Great Khan drug trade, their sole means of survival. Without anyway of knowing what the NCR was planning, Bitter springs was laid to waste under the fog of war. Josiah managed to escape, but not without first nearly losing his life in the process as he trekked across the wasteland. After days of walking east, Josiah's luck ran out when he mistakenly wandered into Deathclaw territory, and met face to face with a Deathclaw Matriarch. Weapons dulled, low on supplies, and worse for wear, Josiah could barely run away from the creature, much less fight it. He was mauled, torn at the right side, and left for dead near a dump of nuclear waste. Lady luck may have abandoned him, but she did come running back. Three days after the attack, Josiah awoke, greatly in pain, but alive and ghoulified. Life in the Commonwealth For the first few years Josiah lived alone; planning his next moves, recovering from his travels, and healing after the battle at Bitter springs. He used the time to grow accustomed to the landscape, buildings, and familiar land marks before taking up work again in killing. His seclusion finally came to an end after rescuing a half dead girl from the river behind his home. Assuming she would probably have a reward if returned to a family somewhere in the commonwealth. His investment proved faulty, and without any other way of recouping his losses cap wise, he took the girl in as an indentured servant. Relationships '''Layla: Layla proves useful not only through means of scavenging, but also by unwittingly helping Josiah adjust once more to a steady social life. Her naturally amicable personality and gentle nature influences him to a degree, and makes him sometimes wonder if there wasn't caps at stake, if a relationship would have been possible between them. Although he's felt himself grow weak at some points for her, his restraint and desire for profit keeps their relationship business centered and friendly. Noah: After successfully being convinced by Layla that masks are 'Just too stand-offish', Josiah finally caved and took a trip to Good Neighbor without wearing any of his head gear in attempt to make some other allies. It was there he met Noah--a drifter on the side of the street--playing with an especially seldom seen pip-boy. Pinning him for a technology dependent louse at first, Josiah figured Noah had to have some kind of skill with him to last this long in the commonwealth. With that shred of poor logic, and hope, Josiah offered Noah a game of checkers with the bet of paying a bar tab on the line. After being noticed, Noah fell instantly in love, and Josiah didn't have a clue. 'Creator: ' Zeichenkohle Josiahlayla sketches.jpg Grumpygills.jpg Harry cannot get it.jpg FIGHTPOSTER.jpg|Josiah Harry vs The Flesh at combat zone Category:Ghoul oc